What did I say?
by hungergamesawesomness
Summary: Who are these crazy people who just happened to be in the woods beside my house? Why are they here, and why in the world do they have British accents? I mean I live in South Carolina for Christ sakes. I hope I figure out soon, or at least not die trying.


The woods were my sanctuary. It was a place where I could simply sit and relax for hours, just reading a book or watching all of the different animals that came through. I would never reveal my presence to them, but instead stay in my usual hiding place, that being a very tall tree. I could not stand being indoors anymore, but it was not the only that, that drove me out. It was almost as if something was calling me. An outside force was pulling me to walk outside. I followed this urge and walked out my front door. I remember next I went to the right, to the edge of the trees. It was about eleven o'clock, so I was surrounded by darkness. To most this would be a terrifying experience, but it actually gave me relief. Well, let me rephrase that. Most days it gave me relief. There was something off about the feeling of the forest. It was not that it was not comforting, but it felt like something was going to happen. I just did not know what yet.

I continued on despite this, but remained cautious. I decided to climb up in my usual spot, and wait. I was thinking that even if nothing happened, it would be a relaxing spot to sit for a couple of hours. I would not have said that my life was bad in the least, but it was stressful. I spent my days working at a retail store, and my nights were spent doing my college course work. Any time in between was spent training, something my dad insisted on making me do ever since I was seven years old, or on rare occasion reading. The people around me said I pushed myself too far, and sometimes I thought that they were right. It was especially stressful, because of my age. This was wonderful and all, but sometimes I really felt like I needed to get out of the redundant cycle I was stuck in. My only escape, as I have said before, was the forest.

I sat there and just listened to the sounds that were overflowing out of the trees and the floor of the forest. The gentle hooting of an owl, the sound of a couple of nightingales calling to each other, the deep croak of a single frog, crickets chirping as always, and right then I hear a sound that was definitely not native to the woods. The sound was difficult to describe, but also was a sound that after hearing it once you would recognize it forever. It was like a siren, but was not loud and annoying. It was actually kind of pleasant. I stayed up in the tree, because I was both nervous and curious about what made the sound. I waited a couple of more minutes until I heard, "Doctor, why did you bring us to the middle of the woods, in the middle of the night."

I noticed that the voice was obviously female, but also definitely not from around here. She sounded as if she was from somewhere in England possibly, or at least that was what I was guessing. I then heard a male voice, he had an accent that was British, but not as near as noticeable as the girls. He said "The Tardus must have traced something here." He was quiet for a second, and then continued with "we are in the year 2013, but I am not exactly sure where we are." I then got up the courage to say "Maybe I could help?"

"Who's there?" the female voice said. Her voice sounded a little shaky, and I had to fight back the urge to laugh. Why was she scared? She was the one who was stalking around the woods at night, so I should be afraid of not the other way around. I had a strange feeling that they I did not have to worry about them. I had always had some intuitive about people, but this was different. They walked a little further and I could finally see them. The man was holding up a pen like thing that was producing enough light, so that I could see them both clearly. He looked like he was in his early thirties, but his eyes looked older than his face. He had brown hair that was sticking up, but in a controlled looking way. He wore a brown suit that actually looked like it fit him pretty well. The girl did not look older than me, this being maybe 18 or 19 I guessed. She was wearing a flowery dress, flip-flops, and was definitely not dressed appropriately. She had blonde hair, and brown eyes with dark eyebrows. She was gorgeous of course, but you could see the anger on her face.

I jumped down and answered her question. "Sorry for scaring you, you two look like you took a wrong turn." I said this as I looked at the girl. I then continued with "What are y'all doing here?" The man looked at me and said "That is okay, it was only rose here that was scared anyway." The blonde looked at him with a fury in her eyes, but he continued with. "Uh, yes we did take a wrong turn per se, could you tell us where we are." I was wondering how they could not know where they were. Maybe they were drunk, or possibly escapees from a mental hospital. Hell, I knew that both of these were not true. I guess that made me the insane one, but there was something different about them. I answered him with "Right now we are in the middle of the woods, but to be more specific, we are on earth, on the continent of North America, in the United States, in South Carolina, and we are also right beside my house." I could not help but be sarcastic. It had been a long day, and being sarcastic just came natural to me.

"I should have guessed by your accent that you are a southerner, or to be more specific a south Carolinian." The man said simply returning my sarcasm. I was guessing it had been a long day for him too. I asked them "Who are you?"

"I am the doctor, and this is my companion rose." He said. To me companion sounded like something you would call your dog, or a nice way of saying prostitute. I could tell by his tone of voice that he did not mean it that way though. I did not say anything, but continued on with" Nice to meet you both, I am Kelly. I looked down at rose's feet and said, "You really are not dressed to be out here are you?"

This was not really a question, but she answered anyway. "No, we were supposed to be going to the beach." As she said this she glared at the doctor. Who said "I am sorry Rose, but you know that we got to be here for a reason. Why else would the Tardus send us here" Rose sighed and said "I know doctor."

I wanted to know what they were talking about, but I knew that it would all come in due time. Well that was if they were not crazy, and tried to kill me. I laughed to myself, and they gave me a funny look. I just shook my head. I turned my attention back to their condition. I felt sorry for Rose and the Doctor so I said "Maybe we should continue this talk inside." I was completely content on being out here, but I could tell that Rose had not had that much experience with the woods. I waved for them to follow me. My house was only a short walk away, but with rose it took longer. Her shoes, or lack of good ones, caused her to trip a couple of times, and the fact that she was constantly asking "what was that" slowed us down some too. I told her each time what she was hearing and she would calm down. We walked up to the house, and Rose's face looked a little surprised. I guess she thought I would be living in a trailer or something. It was not exactly the biggest most beautiful house you had ever seen, but it had its charm. I opened the front door and ushered them in.

They sat down on the couch like it was the most normal thing in the world. I guess they had experience with interacting with strangers, or maybe they just had experience getting people to let them in their houses. Why was I letting complete strangers into my house? Was I completely insane? I just had a good feeling about them that told me they were good people. "Would y'all like some tea?" I said. I had never realized how prominent my accent was until I was surrounded by non-southerners. "Sure, tea would be nice." Rose said. The doctor laughed as if he was in on some kind of inside joke that he only knew. Rose looked at him, and he just shook his head.

I came out with three glasses of tea, and rose looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked as I handed her the glass. "It's cold." She said puzzled. I said "Of course it's cold what other way would you have it." She simply answered "Hot." "Oh, sorry I did not think about the fact that you're British and everything. I have seen the "tea time" thing on T.V., but I have never actually met someone from England. I only drink my tea hot when I have a cold" I said this to her jokingly, but she definitely was not smiling.

The doctor said to Rose" Try it, you might like it." We finally knew what he was laughing about before. He said this as he took a drink from his glass. Rose looked at the glass cautiously before copying the doctor's actions. "That is actually good." She said surprised. "It doesn't beat a good cup of tea, but it's not bad. Thank you" She then said "don't suppose you got some chips in there?" She said trying to joke back. "Sure, I got Barbeque, Wavy, Sour Cream and Onion, and Doritos." The doctor laughed and said "You speak the same language, but you don't at the same time. Rose this is like being on a different planet for you." "What did I say?" I asked innocently. They both burst out laughing at me again like they were in on some inside joke, and when I looked at them funny, they just shook their heads.


End file.
